


Into the Void

by YumeSin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Character Death, F/F, Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: Hi all! I've been working on this for quite sometime! This is gonna be a five part story about White Diamond finally cornering the Crystal Gems.How will they face this? Will they win?And what will Steven learn about his mother that only the diamonds know?This story is written in a script-like matter for experimentation purposes. Let me know what you think!





	Into the Void

Episode One – Empty

[Setting: The Crystal Gem House, night time. A strange dripping sound can be heard throughout this sequence, but the source of the dripping is unknown. Black intro fades away to quick jumps to each character in scene. Jump to Garnet. Close shot to Garnet humming a song to Steven as Steven leans against Garnet. Jump to Amethyst. Amethyst is pulling her hand from a duffel bag of strange snacks, an avocado coated pretzel being next in the fray after devouring dual sesame-chocolate pillows. Jump to Pearl, shot is a bit wider than the rest. A lot of empty space surrounds where Pearl is currently sitting. Pearl seems withdrawn from the group, exchanging glances at the gem room door and the living room where everyone else is. Her eyes seem strained, her smile seeming forced as it constantly dips into a frown. Zoom into Garnet and Stevens’ view. The dripping noise is to get louder with each ‘~’ placed near transition periods.]

Steven: [Looks up to Garnet in concern. They exchange worried glances as they peer over at Pearl as she idles in the hallway.]

Garnet: [Looks back at Steven before putting both on her hands on Stevens’ shoulders.]

Garnet: Steven, plea—

Steven: [Breaks out of Garnets grasp with a wide smile before attempting to jump over the couch to greet Pearl. Garnet manages to snatch Steven by the back of his shirt as Pearl proceeds to take a few steps toward the gem(s) multi room door.  Stevens’ feet dangle, not able to reach the floor in time, hanging from Garnets’ grip. Steven also seems to be wearing a smaller shirt underneath, appearing to be the pink shirt Connie had bought him sometime back{Episode reference to: Stevens’ Birthday}.]

Steven: [Looking toward Pearl] Pearl, wait! I wanna talk!

Garnet: [Sighing] I knew you were about to say that. ~

Amethyst: [Peers over to the situation, shoving the avocado coated pretzel in her mouth.]

Pearl: [Looks a bit distraught, exchanging glances at the door and then back at Steven. She shivers, seeing an imagine of Rose in Stevens face. The image of Rose is similar to her picture in the opening{arms outstretched, blank face expression}. She turns to face the group, her hands clasped together at her waist.]

Pearl: Uhm, everyone. I am going to…bed. ~

Pearl: [Looks around awkwardly, switches to a wide shot to display the Crystal Gems and the current house layout. Signs of the home being disorganized are shown, Stevens’ clothes are scattered everywhere. Amethysts’ meal from last night {a car tire with soy sauce generously soaked in and around the wheel}, and a few other items. The immediate area near Pearl looks vacant of any mess, hinting that Pearl may have cleaned that area.]

Pearl: Goodnight.

[Pearl turns and proceeds to unlock the door to her room, the wide range shot of Amethyst blinking, taking a gander around the house before realizing just how out of character that gesture had been.]

Amethyst: Hey, wait! You haven’t cleaned up like you usually do!

Amethyst: [Angle follows Amethyst, materializing her whip as she curls it around one of the ceilings’ wooden support beams. She swings herself over to the door, blocking it before Pearl manages to cross over to her room. Amethyst looks over Pearls face. Zoom into Pearls’ face.]

Pearl: [Pearl looks like she’s forcing her smile, her eyes seemingly forced to look straight ahead to her room instead of Amethyst Although Pearls’ line is aggressive, her tone comes off as polite, passive almost.] Well, if someone cleaned up behind themselves more, then there would be a lot less to clean!  ~

[Pan camera over to Steven, close shot with Garnet in view. Steven exhales deeply, crossing his arms as he prepares to say something. Switch to a wider view to include the present cast in the shot, though the focus in on Amethyst and Pearl. Amethyst releases the grip on her whip, crossing her arms. The whip slowly swings around, still wrapped around the support beam. This whip will separate Pearl and Amethyst from Garnet and Steven from the angle this will be shot from.]

Amethyst: It’s not like you had a problem doing it be—

[Shot gets wider, then gradually focuses in on Stevens’ face, though still far out enough for the whip to swing {horizontally} across his face. The rhythm of the swings syncs up with the sound of dripping water. ]

Steven: Pearl. I can try and do better cleaning up. That’s why I wanted to talk to you and get some tips. I’m not the best at cleaning up yet, and you’re the best person I know on how to keep things tidy. ~

Pearl: [is taken aback a bit by Stevens’ comment, visible both by her step toward the Steven and a blush coming across her face. Amethyst chuckles loudly at the blush but then nods to Stevens’ words. Garnet laughs too. Another wide shot angle to show the present cast. At this point the dripping noise will start to speed up instead of getting louder.]

Garnet: You’re right about that Steven. But Pearl looks like she needs a bit of rest.

Pearl: Yeah, what Garnet said. How about you give it a try today Steven, without help and take notes on what you need help with? That’ll help us focus our future discussion on things.

[The scene goes wider, from the perspective of the main door way entrance. Silence. Amethyst still blocks the door; her whip is now still and curled around one of the support beams of the home. Nothing but the sound of dripping could be heard. Garnet keeps a tight grip on Stevens’ shirt.]

Pearl: [turns away from Steven and Garnet, now facing Amethyst] Well. Uhm.

[Pearl seems to still be forcing her smile, it cracks at points as he jumps to a deep frown. At this point, only Amethyst can see Pearls’ expressions. Amethyst tilts her head at Pearl.]

Amethyst: Hey, seriously, what is going on with you? You usually can’t stand it when it gets this messy…[tone shift, to upbeat]…or have you finally realized how awesome it is to live like this!?! ~

[Amethyst lets out a loud laugh, holding her stomach. Cut to Steven watching this play out, a concerned look still on his face.]

Steven: [thinking] There must be something wrong…this isn’t how Pearl usually acts.

[Pearl grabs Amethysts’ whip and swings on it like a vine. She swings backward, narrowly missing Garnets head as she starts to swing upward.]

Pearl: W-Well, I really think I should be going now.

[Zoom into Pearls body as she is against the ceiling, about to push forward. Steven looks up, his cheeks filled with air in distaste. Steven turns to Garnet.]

Steven: [Whispers] Hey, do you trust me Garnet?

Garnet: What’s that supposed to mean?

[Steven begins to slide out of his top layered shirt. But, as he starts to do so, Garnet gradually lets her grip loosen. Her face seems conflicting {hinting at a potential Sapphire/Ruby argument from within}. Pearl begins to propel herself toward the Gem door, still opened to her room. Steven flips, managing to grip on a section of Amethysts whip that comes close to grazing the floor.  Amethyst hesitates to dematerialize her whip, worried Steven may be injured if she did so now. Pearl and Steven flip successfully into Pearls’ room, the whip quickly snapping back toward the inside of the living room. Pearls’ door closes abruptly.]

Amethyst: Well, that was rude of her!

[Amethyst rolls her eyes, turning to face Garnet. Amethysts’ back is now to the door. Garnet turns to face Amethyst. Garnets’ gaze seems to look past Amethyst and straight at the gem door. Unknown to Amethyst, the placement of Pearls’ gem is beginning to contort to White Diamonds’ shape.]

Amethyst: Anyway, I guess I could help yo—

Garnet: [gestures Amethyst to look at the gem door] Now’s not the time for that. I was worried something like this would happen…

[Amethyst turns and gasps as Pearls gem placement on the door is struggling to retain shape. Suddenly, it contorts to a wide shape, a large, corrupted gem exiting Pearls stretched out gem symbol.]

Garnet: We’ve got company! ~

Amethyst: [jumps to grab her whip that had been wrapped around the support beam] Looks like we’re stuck with all the work while they get to play!

[Amethyst and Garnet initiate battle with the corrupted gem, Pearls’ gem placement on the door beginning to shimmer a glitter-like color. Setting shift to inside of Pearls’ room. Steven and Pearl collide soon after Pearls’ door closes, hitting the water fountain base of Pearls’ room. Steven falls near a less shallow end of the water, but manages to find a place to plant his feet down. Pearl gracefully lands on her feet. But, the moment Pearls’ feet hit the ground, her eyes go big. She looks around, looking fearful, as if to see if anyone else is here.]

Pearl: [distraught] W-W-What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here, not now!

[Steven shakes off excess water on his person, turning to Pearl. Wide shot to show Pearls’ room gradually becoming darker. This isn’t too obvious at this point, but quick shots of the reflective surfaces of the room gradually get dimmer with each quick shot. Steven runs over to Pearl, arms open. Camera follows Steven as his feet manage to tread through the watery fountain. Pearl is located at an outer, more shallow edge of the fountain. This part of the fountain is the closest to her Pearls’ room door. Pearl holds herself with her arms, shivering. Pearls POV would see Rose, running toward her, the area around the holographic-esque Rose turning to a field of flowers.]

[As Steven gets closer, however, the hologram of Rose becomes an image of Pink diamond, holding dual gem destabilizers. Quick shot change to a neutral wide shot POV where it just shows Steven running the more inner portion of the fountain from high above in Pearls’ room.]

Steven: I’m worried about you!  Please, let me know if there’s something bothering you. I hate it when you guys hide stuff from me! ~

[The room starts to become noticeably darker, Pearl frozen in a memory. Shot change to contort to a Pearl POV shot. The image of Pink Diamond shines brighter than any light source in the room, radiating from Stevens’ figure. Pearl embraces Steven, smiling though her eyes look a bit deranged. {kind of like a yandere} The dripping noise becomes very fast pace, now mixing with noise of grinding gears].

Pearl: Rose, you’ve finally come back to me. After all these years…

Steven: [looking up, concerned] What? Pearl?

[Pearl has a large smile on her face, her eyes fixated on Stevens’ figure. Steven, at first, gently tries to break out of Pearls’ grasp. Shot change to Stevens point of view. Steven first tries to use body language that Pearl is too close for comfort, but Pearl seems to only hold on tighter. Steven, becoming noticeably uncomfortable, proceeds to grunt as Steven attempts to free himself. When Steven looks up at Pearls face, she seems concerned. Her deranged smile turns into a deep frown.]

Pearl: Rose, what’s wrong? Whatever it is, I’ll fix it! I promise! 

Steven: [screaming, OM]: Let me go Pearl!

[Steven starts to notice the room is now dimmer than he has ever seen it in Pearls’ room. The sound of machines can be heard below, as if something had been turned on. Steven now struggles hard to get out of Pearls’ grip.]

Pearl: [frowning, an angry look takes over her face] Oh? Let you…go? But how could I do that?

Steven: Stop it! You’re not yourself right now!

Pearl: [deadpan voice] Not…myself?

Steven: Yeah, I can feel it!

[Pearl laughs maniacally, her eyes turning to that of a diamond{too dark for Steven to tell at this point, but viewer knows due to up close dark shot}. Steven gulps at this, attempting to let go of Pearl but it does not work. Pearl is gripping onto Steven too hard. Sounds of dripping from before now turn into rushing water, the water level in Pearls room gradually depleting.]

Pearl: [cackling and very sinister] I’ve found you, Rose. Even if it took me centuries of remote controlling older cuts of Pearls. I had to spend my off time gradually manipulating this Pearl into my hands.

[Stevens eyes widen, trying to struggle his way out of Pearls’ grip. This fails and Pearl only grips tighter.]

Pearl: [laughs and looks Steven in his eyes] I could force a fusion now, learn your memories, and destroy this pitiful team of an army you have. But…I get the feeling you forgot about me. About our promise?

[Steven looks confused, seeing Pearls eyes and closing his in fear. Steven tries to think on any promises he made to other gems outside of Earth, but none comes to mind {Screen with briefly show Gems from Off Colors but their faces seem to be scratched out by some white crayon.} The room has now become pitch black from its dimmed lighting.]

Steven: [Eyes closed] Listen, I’m not my mom! You should know this…what’s going on with you?

[Pearl goes into a long burst of laughter, the water in Pearls room stopping as things become pitch black. Steven opens his eyes when Pearl starts laughing, shaking as he notices how dark it has become in Pearls’ room. ]

Steven: What are you doing?!?

[Pearl begins to emit a dim, fluorescent pink light. The swords Pearl owns {the nine from S1E3} to levitate, flying across the room in a chaotic matter.]

Pearl: [maniacal and evil] Well, you see, I’m going to jog your memory. So you can really feel every inch of pain you inflicted on this order, Rose. I don’t care what human you eloped with, or what your form is now, I won’t let you forget! This pain will be etched in your gem until you die!

[The swords, nine total, fling off their sheaths in random directions, metal melding into the random molds across the room. Steven tries to keep up with this, but Pearl now moves her hand to Stevens face. She forces him to look at her.]

Pearl: [Snide laughter followed by some silence. {~15 seconds. During this time machine noises overtake the dripping sound that has started at the beginning of the episode}. Whispers follow] I have been quietly remoting into this Pearl since a few years ago. Silently making my strides to tear down this wretched temple. I plan to take down humanity since you have tainted them with your existence. Once I’m done here you’ll be finished, Rose!

Steven: [Panicked, scared] No, I’m not my mom. {line x4, gradually getting louder. This should go in sync to when the sound of machinery noisess.}. You’ve got it all *wrong*!

Pearl: [laughing] Pretend all you want. I’m not going to let you go now that I found you!

[Setting switch to Crystal Gem house. Garnet and Amethyst just beat a few corrupted gems, their shattered remains scattered across the floor.]

Garnet: This is bad. We can’t go to the temple if corrupted gems keep spawning like this.

Amethyst: We need to find the source!

Garnet: It’s from the temple, I know it!

Amethyst: Okay let—wait—you knew about this? And you didn’t do anything?

Garnet: [ashamed] I thought that was what Pearl was going to stop…but I think my future vision may have told me more than I’d like to know.

Amethyst: What does that even mean?

Garnet: [nervous] It means…Steven is in trouble. We need to stop these corrupted gems from spawning. Amethyst, unbubble Bismuth. Contact the others. We need all the help we can get.

[Amethyst nods, getting ready to get on the transporter but 5 more, large, big, corrupted gems generate from Pearls’ gem. They take up the entirety of space on the teleporter. Amethyst stands in front of them. The corrupted gems easy quadruple Amethysts’ height, towering above Amethyst.]

Garnet: Move! I’ll distract them so you can leave!

Amethyst: But—

Garnet: Now!

[Amethyst listens and jumps above, holding onto the ceiling support beam. The corrupted gems attempt to follow her but Garnets gauntlets are launched. The gauntlets sweep the corrupted gems off the teleporter path. Soon after, Amethyst stands on it, beginning to teleport elsewhere.]

Amethyst: I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise!

[Garnet gives a solemn smile to Amethyst as she tries her best to keep the corrupted gems at bay. Setting change back to the Pearl and Steven. Two swords remain as they swing around Pearls room in a disorganized matter. Steven is shivering at the touch of Pearl now. Wide shot shows that Pearl and Steven are now in the middle top fountain in Pearls’ room.  Pearl sits down, forcing Steven to sit in front of her.]

Pearl: Now, with the activation nearly complete, no one will be able to disturb us. It’ll be me, you, and those glorious memories you’ve lost. Soon you’ll realize how hopeless this situation really is.

Steven: Pearl, snap out of it! I know that’s you still somewhere in there. I don’t want this person—

Pearl: [tough, upset] Call me by my true name—White Diamond—or I’ll be tempted to slaughter you now as you are.

Steven: [eyes widen] Y-You can’t be…

Pearl: [laughs more, squeezing Stevens’ arms so tight that the blood circulation is getting cut off.] Yes. Almost a billion Pearls have been made in the same sequence as this one. Cut 103 Phase 000 Alpha A1. That’s the body of who I’m in right now. I can’t believe your memory is that fargone. That, or you choose to live in this childish world of yours.

Steven: [gulps, but eyes fixate on Pearl] Come on Pearl, wake up! You still need to show me how to clean and…I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to have these expectations weighed on me any longer…you’re, you’re hurting me…

[The last two swords sync up, causing the lighting to be consumed by pink. Steven, from his human vision, will see nothing but the color pink. Pearl will start to see a control panel room, with the controls similar to Yellow Diamonds ship {Episode Reference: Message Received.]

Pearl: [the most like White Diamonds voice since the beginning of the episode] I’ll remind you of who your God really is, Rose.

[Scene change back to Amethyst in the burning room, who manages to unbubble Bismuth before the temple appears to be transformed into a mother ship. The temple is dark, but not nearly as dark as it was in Pearls’ room. As Bismuth is unbubbled, she shakes her head, heaving. The scenery appears to change to that of a prison. Large, towering bars trap the duo in a square shape. The burner{From S1E3} reverts to a complex machine, seeming to melt to the a far off corner from Bismuth and Amethyst. While Amethyst looks confused, Bismuths eyes jump and quickly narrow. Zoom in to Bismuth. Bismuth stretches, letting out a thunderous laugh.]

Bismuth: [distraught but then collects herself, stretching as she looks down at Amethyst. Camera angle adjusts to show the room gradually transitioning to dark pink. The burning room transitions to look like an engine room of a spaceship. Bismuth immediately catches onto this, shaking her head as her hair flies about. She says her line, laughing] Haha, to think…the tenacity of the diamonds…

Amethyst: [Camera widens to show Amethyst, still looking the area.] Where are we?

Bismuth: We’re on one of the oldest versions of Homeworlds’ Incubators.

Amethyst: Uhh, what?

Bismuth: We’re on what Earth may be transformed to—a huge spaceship that’ll push out  gems faster than Earth has ever done before.

[Amethyst is taken aback, materializing her whip as she looks above her. The bars caving the two in are directly attached to what appear to be bright pink gem destabilizers, crisscrossing between the upper bars. Amethyst grunts at this.]

Amethyst: I don’t understand…why is this…

Bismuth: Homeworld was two steps ahead this entire time. Amethyst, we’re going to be stuck here a while if this system is what I remember.

[Bismuth digs in her pockets, picking up some widgets. They are similar to a hammer and a screw driver.]

Amethyst: What system?

Bismuth: [kneels, beginning to work at one of the large metal pillars.] This is a failsafe. When things don’t go Homeworlds way, they activate this. It reverts any planet of interest it’s installed on to a huge spaceship. They’re expensive, but that’s because of all the bells and whistles these things have. Gem destabilizers, carbon deconstructions, hyper speed space travel, the works. I know because. Well, let’s just say I knew someone working on this project before I helped with the rebellion.

Amethyst: [huffs, about to lean on one of the metal bars. Bismuth catches sight of this, turning toward her.] Whatever, I gue—

Bismuth: Don’t.

[Amethyst stops short of leaning against the metal pillar. Her eyes are wide at the sound of Bismuths’ voice.]

Amethyst: What—I don’t know what to do so—

Bismuth: These metal pillars will automatically shrink you to your gem size! And, let’s just say you wouldn’t be reforming any time soon if that’s the case. Just—stay there—don’t do anything stupid!

[Bismuth turns her attention back to the metal pillar, being careful not to let her body come in direct contact with the metal pillar. Amethyst lets out a loud sigh, crossing her hands as her whip is still in hand.]

Amethyst: Pearl, Garnet, and now you—all of you know what’s going on. This isn’t fair!

[Amethyst grumbles, cracking her whip as she aims it toward the ceiling. Bismuth continues to toil at the metal pillar in front of her. As Amethysts’ whip comes into contact with the top of the cage, the gem destabilizer static quickly runs down Amethysts’ whip. Seeing this, Amethyst narrowly lets go in time, her entire whip now glowing a bright pink.]

Amethyst: Woah. This is advanced techo stuff.

Bismuth: [huffing] More the reason for you to stay put. We need each other in order to survive this place.

Amethyst: [confused] This place? I thought this is still the temple.

Bismuth: [shakes her head, her hands temporarily retreating from the metal pillar in front of her.] No. This place is a transformative cluster. Someone must’ve snuck around the temple and hid activator switches for this to happen. Once the ship expands far enough, it’ll consume the Earth, and convert the organic life on Earth into fuel. That fuel will be used to shoot us through the galaxy. Then…we’ll be right in Homeworlds backyard. That’s why it’s important for us to escape this as fast as possible. Evacuate the planet if possible, though it’ll likely be more feasible to evacuate the surrounding city.

[Amethyst is taken aback, unsure of what to ask. Amethyst appears to be more confused than scared of the implications of Bismuths’ language.]

Amethyst: Wait—so the temple transformed into a cluster? How was it activated? What do you mean by ‘covert humans’? I don’t understand at all! [Frustrated] All this stuff is making my head hurt.

Bismuth: [returns to working on metal pillar, sighing. ] It means…homeworld intends to wipe out the entire human race and transform Earth into a spaceship. That simple enough for ya?!?

[Amethyst, at first, gets ready to yell at Bismuth. But, shot widens, and Amethyst takes in her surroundings.]

Amethyst: [thinking] All humans…dead. I can’t let that happen! Stevens’ human—and the pizza people—and the donut bits guy—and the wrestling match attendees—all of them matter!

Amethyst: Bismuth, I may not be that smart. Or know as much as everyone else does about Homeworld. But please let me help. There’s gotta be something I can do!

[Bismuth pauses her tinkering, thinking for a few moments. Bismuth looks over her shoulder.]

Bismuth: Do you trust me?

[Amethyst, confused at first, blinks at Bismuth.]

Amethyst: Trust you? Of course, why would I un—

Bismuth: Because Garnet told you to. Because, under whatever future she saw, I decided to help you guys out.

[Amethyst blinks, trying to come up with a lie but can’t. Instead, Amethyst looks away. Wide shot to pan over the entire engine room.]

Bismuth: Yup, that’s right. You guys only trust me when you are almost certain I won’t hurt you. And I can’t fault any of you guys for that. When you guys bubble me, time stops. I feel like I’m in frozen time.  Like whatever I was doing is my life for the next whatever. Then, when you decide I’m useful again, I’m reintroduced to time. I have to pick up on every single detail around me before responding. I…have to make a choice each time. Either to trust you guys with all my heart, or rebel. I choose the same thing every time. Do you know why, Amethyst?

[Amethyst continues to look away, unsure of what to say. Her mouth constantly opens and closes.]

Amethyst: [After a long pause {~10 seconds} I-I-I don’t know, okay?!?

Bismuth: [laughs, shaking her head as her body turns to face Amethyst] Because I do it in the name of Rose Quartz! And, this ship we’re going to be on soon, is the very reason why the Crystal Gems exist. To protect Earth. To stop Homeworld. To live freely. Although I’m never able to do more than two of those things at once, it’s…always been nice. To live in the same present as everyone else. To stomp along the same trails, the same memories, the same timeline as everyone else! So, for just this one time, can you…

[There’s another long pause. {~11-12 seconds}. Amethyst manages to sneak a few glances at Bismuth during her speech.]

Amethyst: [huffs] Can I what?

Bismuth: Be bubbled. We need one of us to be bubbled in order to trick the security system. I promise, once it’s safe I’ll return you back as you are.  This system is still setting up from activation, but I’m near certain you’ll be flagged as a threat in your current state.  It’ll be easier to move around with you bubbled.

[Amethyst turns to Bismuth, giving a blank stare.]

Amethyst: I’ve…never been bubbled before. {Tone shift, hopeful, scared} I guess, if it means we can get out of here alive, we should give it a shot.

Bismuth: That’s a good attitude to take. Are you really okay with it?

Amethyst: [defensive] Yeah, yeah, do it already before I change my mind!

[Bismuth closes her eyes, extending her hammer-like object. She narrows her eyes at Amethyst. Amethyst, shivering, begins to show doubts and second thoughts.]

Amethyst: W-Wait! Actually, can I ju—

[The move is swift. Bismuth charges at Amethyst with break necks speed. Amethyst is reverted to her gem form before Amethyst has a chance to change her mind. Bismuth lifts and bubbles Amethyst. The room suddenly shifts, the cage lifting as the room turns to a less harsh shade of pink {bubblegum pink}.]

Bismuth: [saying aloud, though more to herself than anything] I never thought I’d live to see the day…when Homeworld decided my inventions were useful.

[Bismuth proceeds pocket Amethysts’ gem for the time being. Bismuth looks around the engine room, heading straight to the complex machine the burner had converted itself to.]

Bismuth: If this is a similar model, this is what I’ll need to deal with before Earth is safe. However…

[Bismuth looks around as she starts to see small cameras begin to populate. These cameras are in the shape of Rose Quartz gems. Bismuth lets out a gentle sigh, putting her hands in her pockets as she proceeds to exit the engine room.]

Bismuth: [thinking] I can’t just go straight after it. If I do, they’ll awaken and I am no match right now.

[Bismuth exits the engine room, peaking out with her head at first before leaving the room entirely. Cameras begin to pop up rapidly in random areas. The hallway appears very expansive(~100 yards long and about ~10 yards wide) with numerous doors with gem language written on each one. This area is also seeming to be transitioning to a lighter pink hue as well.]

Bismuth: [thinking, quickly hanging a right down the hallway. More cameras populate as Bismuth rushes along the hallway.] I gotta head to The End room! That’s the centralized point between most of the crucial rooms of the ship!

[Bismuth does some quick running, a few cameras starting to become stratified with laser censors. Bismuth expertly evades each one, looking over the long list of doors. Finally, after ~15 seconds of running. Bismuth notices a large door, larger than 50 of her own gem kind width and length wise, ahead of her. She proceeds to hurry along her running, gasping for air.]

Bismuth: [thinking] Just…a little further…

[Bismuth can see a fully built camera system around the door, noticing it has been left ajar. Bismuth is slightly taken aback to see this but keeps her view of the door.

Bismuth: [thinking] Huh, wasn’t expecting this door to just be easy access. In my blueprints I had this as a—eh, whatever. Then again, the transformation just started a few minutes ago. I wouldn’t put it past Homeworld for not wanting to put the entire blueprint I made to the fullest.

[Bismuth closes in on the door, sliding as she feels the hundreds of cameras about to aim their lasers on her.]

Bismuth: [thinking, shot move closer into Bismuth] I gotta get through this!

Bismuth: [shot gets closer to Bismuth, thinking] For the Crystal Gems!

Bismuth: [thinking] For Earth!

[Bismuth narrowly avoids the hot lasers as they shoot, sliding into the room labeled “The End” in Gem language. Bismuth is now surrounded by furnishings ten times her size and wide. Bismuth, upon entering the room, immediately hides under a drawer to her left. The screen widens to show off the entire room. It’s a huge bedroom, having a human-like bed, drawers, the works. One thing that stands out from this angle is the change in flooring and the presence of a large throne, a giant white ball sitting within it now.]

[The room is filled to the brim with shiny objects, most foreign alien trophies and other items. Pictures of the Diamonds are hung on the wall…one picture of white is shown, painted to seemingly show a prideful, large White Diamond…as the pictures progress, yellow and blue are added. But strange. No pictures of Pink Diamond? As the room shot widens, it is revealed that White Diamond is meditating on what appears to be a throne chair. Bismuth cannot see from the angle she is at.]

Bismuth: [peaking from under the drawerer, up at the ceiling of the room, thinking] As expected, they kept these safety cams here…I have to be extremely careful. A Diamond could be here at this very moment. As much as I’d like to chop another Diamond down a size, I have to make sure I get a clear plan going.]

[The lighting of the room, to Bismuths’ notice, changes to a very pink hue. This takes Bismuth by surprise as she immediately lays down, hiding further under what she had come into contact with.]

White Diamond: [zoom into Bismuths’ worried expression. WD voice is heard from insides’ Bismuths’ head] Sloppy. Obvious. How weak you’ve become, Bismuth. I may be in meditation right now, but as you should know, my power goes beyond that.

[Bismuth shivers, staying quiet and hidden. Bismuth is slowly starting to move under the cabinet.]

White Diamond: [long shot of showing Bismuth climbing along the bottom of the cabinet.  WD voice is louder, causing Bismuth visible strain] Oh, weakened from idling around huh? That’s sad. If you stayed in my army, you’d always be at work. Your inventions would be showcased ike this. Most of all, you’d never have to feel so—

[Jump scene cut to Garnet, setting change, who is barely managing to take on now eight corrupted gems.]

Garnet: Empty! We need empty—no, we need to evacuate—no we can’t fight like this! We’ll decide to do next steps after we stop these gems!

[Garnet is struggling, barely managing to poof one of the corrupted gems as more come into view.]

Garnet: [thinking] I can’t give up here. I need to believe in Amethyst. We have to—

[Jump scene cut to Steven, who is now in a pure, bright, pink room. He is now screaming, holding his head. Pearl is still holding him by his legs, change in his skin pigmentation showing his circulation has been cut off. This is shown on his arms as well. Pearls eyes are now fully shaped as white diamonds.]

Steven: WIN! If I can’t beat you—the leader—then…then how am I suppose to—

[Jump scene cut to Bismuth. Bismuth hops up and grips onto the edge of the drawer she is hiding under. Bismuths’ head seems empty, potentially hinting at White Diamonds’ ability to read/hear minds.]

White Diamond: [cackling, seeming to take pleasure as she almost appears to *feel* Bismuths’ dismay.]—prove yourself! Prove yourself as a member of the order and shatter that gem in your pocket…don’t you want to? It’ll only take a second.

[Bismuth bites her lip closed, her arms starting to lose strength. Bismuth seems very heavily attached to the drawer. The machine noises from the beginning of the episode come back, but they appear to be slowing down.]

White Diamond: [screaming almost, Bismuth, losing grip of one hand as another dangles dangerously close to the bottom of the floor.] Do it damn you! Behave!

[As the gears slow down and the voice begins to exit Bismuths’ mind, she shakes her head before pulling her loosened arm back to the cabinet. ]

Bismuth: [thinking] That was close. If I knew White Diamond herself would be here, then, I would’ve came

[Lots of scene changes here. Cut to Steven, the pink background he is in starting to revert to what appears to be a barren Earth.]

Steven: Alone…I’m—

[Cut change to Garnet, screaming as she manages to defeat the last corrupted gem. She rushes the door, searching for anything and everything.]

Garnet:--Alone in this. No. I’m with you. We have to keep it together. To save this planet.

[Cut out to Pearls’ gem on the gem door, which now seems to be struggling to retain both a shape and color. As the episode cuts out, it shows as a light pink diamond shape.]


End file.
